User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Pokéventures Hoenn - Basic Information and Sign-ups
Hi guys. As many of you know, I am making a Pokémon story! Yes, finally a Pokémon related story. Per my childhood, I wanted to capture the wonders of Hoenn as I first saw them when I was just a little tyke. Silver was my first game, but Hoenn is the first I can remember vividly, as I played it through right to the finish. Also with this story, I will not go beyond my database of Pokémon knowledge, meaning: *I will probably not cover anything beyond Diamond/Pearl, such as new Pokémon, types, or evolutions until I play or view the newer games in some substantial form. *I will probably also not include mention of anything that occurs beyond Diamond/Pearl. Again, I want to capture Hoenn as it was when I first laid eyes on it as a young boy. Character Sign-Ups Before I describe the process, let me get some guidelines across and tell you what you can sign up as. #'Main Characters: '''There will be up to only six main characters in the group, going by my tvtropes guidelines of having a Five-Man band (with Sixth Ranger) as my max. main character limit. Main characters should be well described and fleshed-out as best as you can make them in your description, so I know how to depict them in the story. 'If you are a main character, your team is variable and could include any Pokémon. It is determined by the plot.' #'Support Main': Supporting main characters are those I would compare to Tracey Sketchit, who appears several times (and is therefore not a bit-part protagonist). Supporting main characters will appear here and there, sometimes to aid the main characters. I may or may not be creating a separate group from the main characters that occasionally helps the main. #'Rivals: I am willing to accept three rival characters max, one for Aaron, Jeff, and Steve, respectively. Aaron's rival will recur often. His two friends may or may not leave the group for other reasons at some point, though they may also stay. #'''Elite Four: I will be accepting very few of these requests, as I would like to keep the Elite Four relative to Hoenn, but I am willing to perhaps accept a new champion and replace one or two of the Hoenn Elite. Keep in mind though, your character will not appear until the Elite Four if they are a part of it and will appear very little if they are the reigning champion. #'Team Aqua/Magma: '''You can also sign up to be in Team Aqua or Magma, but don't expect to win much if you are. It ''is Pokémon, after all. (xD) #'Gym Leader: '''Gym Leaders will have one notable role in their gym and may or may not leave it to help the protagonists at some point, though this is NOT guaranteed. #'Bit-Part:' Bit part characters would be trainers that the party battles once or twice ever, then moves on. These characters will not have a very big role in the story. Regulations for sign-up #You 'may not 'request to have a legendary or extremely powerful Pokémon. There are exceptions to powerful Pokémon for Elite Four members, but most characters will get what they get along the journey. 'Nobody' is going to have a legendary on their team. The legendaries will remain free. #You may make suggestions for your team, but your team may have a few Pokémon changed if I feel like there needs to be more diverse combinations of teams out there (basically so five users don't end up with the same Pokémon). You are free to request to be a trainer with a single-element or themed team and list that team. I will do my best to fulfill those kinds of requests. #I am only including one trainer per user, so make your trainer pertinent and important to you. How to Sign Up in the comments 'Please use the format below:' Trainer's name: (Full name, it must be at least somewhat like a normal name, just not something ridiculous.) Trainer's gender: What character position you are signing up for: Trainer's personality: Trainer's starter: (Any starter Pokémon between Red/Blue and Diamond/Pearl. I am willing to allow nontraditional starters as well, smaller Pokémon like Pikachu, Aipom, Marill...Pokémon of that nature) Trainer's Pokémon: (Six max and must include starter if you listed one, you may also list which in your party you are closest to) Trainer's...trainer class, if any: (Youngster, Bug catcher, etc) EXAMPLE Name: Aaron Warrender Gender: Male Position: Main character Personality: Aaron is a very adventurous and polite boy. Kind and brave, he is willing to stand up for others and for Pokémon. He can be a bit shy at times but is your quintessential kid hero. Has a noble heart and can be reckless at times, but has an iron-cast will and refuses to give up on anything. Trainer's starter: Treecko Trainer's Pokémon: TBA in plot. (He is a main character and therefore, I will not list a party due to the plot variation.) Trainer's class: N/A. Position openings: Main Characters #Aaron Warrender (Dark Seeker Kotsu) #Nico Valencia (JanembaFreak97) #Steven Strachan (Stevenduncan17) #Alexander Soria (Goku777) #Mathew O. Grogory (Mr. Steal-Yo-Gurl) #Conner Matheson (Freezing-Soul) Support Main (may increase or decrease, I am unsure where to set for right now) #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN Rivals #Dante Xavier (Lil' Trunks) #Francis Kitner (SuperKamiGuru) #Jimmy Hendrix (Tobi 7900) Elite Four (One champ and two E4 for now) #Champion - Avant (November Blue) #Jason Modrick ('Yami Arashi)''' #OPEN Team Aqua #Bob Smith (DinkyPotato) #OPEN Team Magma #OPEN #OPEN Gym Leader (Stay consistent with the gym's theme) #Michael Lamar (Kami Jr.) #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN Have fun! Category:Blog posts